


Politics and Other Forms of War

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I return, if you still want my job, be prepared to fight."</p>
<p>AU - The Cylon attack didn't happen, and Laura Roslin returns to Caprica City after the decommissioning of Galactica. If Richard Adar wanted a fight, then by gods, he was going to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics and Other Forms of War

Laura Roslin smoothed her skirt as she stepped off of Colonial Heavy 798 and onto the tarmac at Caprica Spaceport. Her brief reprieve occasioned by the trip to oversee the decommissioning of _Galactica_ had ended. It was now her personal day of reckoning.  
  
 _When I return, if you still want my job, be prepared to fight._  
  
If Richard Adar wanted a fight, then by gods, he was going to get one.  
  
She entered President Adar’s office and sat down on the hideous blue sofa that was perpendicular to the desk. She tried not to think of the many moments they had shared on that piece of furniture.  
  
The door opened, and President Adar walked in. He glanced over at the sofa and with a look of surprise said, “Laura!”  
  
Laura stood, and with a firm look on her face said, “President Adar, we need to talk.”  
  
“We’re back to titles, are we? Very well, Secretary Roslin. Have a seat.”  
  
“Thank you. I would prefer to stand.”  
  
There was a pregnant pause before Laura continued, “It’s over.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad you came to your senses. I’ll expect your resignation on my desk by morning.”  
  
“No. I’m not resigning as Secretary of Education. I mean it’s over between us. I’m resigning as your mistress. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do,” Laura said.  
  
“Fine, have it your way. I gave you the option to resign gracefully and save face. Since you won’t resign, I’m going to have to fire you. I can’t have cabinet members who undermine the policies of this administration. I’ll announce it first thing tomorrow.”  
  
“If you fire me, I’ll go to the press and tell them about us.”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
Laura fixed him with a steely expression. “I would.”  
  
“They’ll never believe you, you know.”  
  
“Do you remember when we were in your hotel room after that conference on Picon? The one where you wanted to make a video? I saved a copy, too.”  
  
Adar’s face went pale. “If this gets out, your career will be over. The great Laura Roslin, who got to the top on her back.”  
  
“My career is over if I resign or get fired. I have nothing to lose. You, on the other hand, do. You’re up for reelection in nine months. The Gemenons and Sagitarons already dislike you for being a little bit too willing to use force to resolve disputes. But if they find out that ‘Mr. Family Values’ has spent the past several years going behind his wife’s back and frakking a member of his cabinet, they’ll never vote for you. Something about marriage being a sacrament and adultery being a sin against the gods.”  
  
Adar paced around the room. Finally, he said, “Fine. You win, Laura. You can keep your job.”  
  
Laura smiled a cat-like smile as she walked toward the door.  
  
Her exit was interrupted by Adar’s parting shot, “Congratulations, Madam Secretary. Securing power by blackmail. For someone who claims to hate politics, you’re surprisingly adept. I didn’t think you had it in you.”  
  
“Good day, Mr. President.”  
  



End file.
